The Eight Families
The Eight Families are the eight major werewolf packs, being the oldest or the most powerful over the world. The Gaciot Pack is not part of The Eight Families. The Roderick Pack The Roderick Pack is an old pure-bred and powerful werewolf pack, currently led by their Alpha Fau Santiago. Their territory is the New York area. The Mendel Pack The Mendel Pack is a old Pack known to be very clam and wise. Their territory is mostly Madrid, but are known to have reached other nearby cities of Spain. They are currently led by their Alpha Ricardo Estevez. The Mars Pack The Pack of Mars is an known enemy pack of the Roderick Pack, most of the werewolves in it is very aggressive as they are taught to embrace the beast side of their werewolf, to fully control it. Members of the Mars Pack is therefore far more aggressive than their peers in other packs. Their territory is the West Coast, mainly the California area, and they are currently led by their Alpha Calvin Lard, a harsh and brutal man but the pack's strongest fighter, and therefore why he has the position he does. The Lopes Pack The Lopes Pack is an ancient pack which has more influence over all the other werewolf clans, they are as much royals that werewolves ever will have. Originally located in Beja in Portugal their territory has expanded upwards as far as the areas around Lisbon and Santarém. They are currently led by their Alpha Salvador Silva. The Anubis Pack The Anubis Pack, or The Clan of Anubis, is an ancient pack, one of the oldest still existing. Founded in Ancient Egypt the pack has since then been led by a long line of descendants of Anubis. Their territory has over the recent years been receding due to their Alpha's old age, from earlier controlling the entirety of Egypt and most of the Middle Eastern countries, their territory mostly include Egypt and Saudi Arabia. They are currently being led by Hassan Achmed, a werewolf so old that his long ago gray hair, is slowly starting to turn white, not many actually know about his proper age but it is at least over 200 years old. The Moretti Pack The Moretti Pack is a powerful pack residing in Italy with lineage back to the 1500s. Their pack is most known for every member of it being dark in their lupine form, even if they are light-headed. They are currently led by their Alpha Francesca Moretti, a woman no one should mistaken for being weak as she rose to her position by killing the former Alpha. The Dalca Pack The Dalca Pack are a Romanian werewolf pack, with lineage back to the travelling gypsies. The Dalca Pack is specially known to be very fast runners, faster then most other werewolves. They are currently led by their Alpha Costel Dalca, a still mostly young, but shown competent, wolf taking the position after his father Alin Dalca's untimely passing. The Prime Pack The Prime Pack are a German werewolf pack, with Gaulish lineage and Germanic and Italian origin. The Prime Pack most of the time keeps to themselves, it's a very closed and secret tribe, and they don't have so much contact with other packs or werewolves. They are currently led by their Alpha Johannes Elwood. Category:Werewolf Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Supernatural Category:Organizations Category:Groups